(a) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a detachable microphone and a method of manufacturing the same, more particularly, to a detachable microphone capable of improving sensitivity by including a piezoelectric part and a capacitance part, and a method of manufacturing the same.
(b) Description of the Related Art
As a result of market demand for intelligent vehicles, research and development has increased of various technologies in order to provide safety and convenience for vehicle occupants.
For example, voice recognition systems may be provided in vehicles for decreasing unnecessary actions of a driver while driving.
However, voice recognition systems according to the related art generally have a low voice recognition rate, thus limiting their usefulness to drivers.
In order to overcome the problem as described above, improvement in performance of a microphone, improvement of a voice recognition algorithm, control of noise within a vehicle, and the like, have been suggested as possible solutions, and research and development of these technologies have been required.
The above information disclosed in this background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.